


Symphony

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Ora il suo signore sedeva al centro del letto. Si era liberato di quella ridicola e seducente mascherina nera, e della cravatta.Aveva la camicia aperta sul petto, i piedi nudi e teneva le ginocchia piegate, leggermente aperte, come un qualsiasi giovanotto che si rilassi dopo una giornata particolarmente impegnativa.Ma lui non era un qualsiasi giovanotto. Era un dio.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico – Introspettivo - Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.  
> Questa storia è un missing moment del mio stesso AU.  
> Dedica: A Miky, che vuole prendersi cura del nostro Big Monster.  
> Ad Abby: benvenuta nel fandom.  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**_Symphony_**  
**_(Stay In My Corner)_**  
  
   
   
Si era in quel periodo sospeso e sconosciuto alle cronache tra la liberazione di Tristan e il definitivo risveglio dei Mikaelson.  
La famiglia degli Originali aveva trovato nel Conte un alleato improbabile e ai più sgradito, interessato soltanto alla salvezza della propria sorella: Aurora.  
Davilla Estate, la precedente sede della Strix, e l’elegante palazzo dei Mikaelson erano rifugio e quartier generale dove mettere a punto una strategia per liberare Klaus. Il Palazzo di famiglia, in particolare, li rappresentava in modo perfetto: antico, ormai in rovina. Apparentemente abbandonato e inutile, era invece il punto di riferimento di speranze e progetti. Di una rabbia impotente che li rendeva tutti furiosi.  
Hayley si era allontanata definitivamente dopo l’ultima lite. Sentiva che Elijah era sempre più distaccato, perduto nel delirio della febbre che il veleno di Marcel gli provocava. Di più: la madre di Hope non approvava la scelta degli alleati. Di uno, in particolare, che Elijah sembrava proteggere pur senza averne l’aria.  
“Tu non lo ucciderai mai, non è vero?” La mancata risposta di lui era stata più che sufficiente.  
Hayley sapeva, con la sicurezza che hanno gli amanti, che il legame tra Elijah e Tristan andava molto al di là di quello tra creatore e creatura.  
Lo aveva capito prima dello stesso Elijah, che ostentando all’inizio odio e disprezzo, aveva finito poi per farsi invischiare di nuovo, ancora, nella follia che li legava da mille anni.  
   
Ora Hayley era lontana, impegnata nella ricerca dell’ultimo ingrediente per annullare la maledizione di Lucien.  
I Mikaelson erano sospesi tra il loro sonno malato e una veglia febbrile, nel disperato tentativo di accelerare i tempi… Elijah e Tristan erano di nuovo insieme.  
Completamente assorbiti dal compito di salvare i propri cari, ma inevitabilmente legati l’uno all’altro, con la stessa fatale tenacia che li univa da secoli.  
Insieme si dannavano e insieme per pochi istanti rubati trovavano una specie di amara felicità. E sebbene gli altri, che avevano capito, giudicassero improprio e perverso tale legame, nessuno poteva negare che la forza che teneva in piedi Elijah, e con lui l’intera famiglia, derivava proprio da esso. Dal fatto che Elijah e Tristan erano di nuovo amanti.  
   
Nondimeno la presenza del Conte gettava ancora e sempre lo scompiglio tra i Mikaelson.  
Freya lo guardava con diffidenza, e cercava per lo più di evitare ogni contatto. Aveva infatti avuto un assaggio dell’abilità manipolativa della creatura di Elijah, e non voleva ripetere l’esperienza.  
Kol non poteva stare nella stessa stanza senza tentare di ucciderlo (minaccia che invero avanzava a chiunque, in quel periodo, parente o meno).  
Rebekah si punzecchiava con lui come se mille anni fossero trascorsi invano.  
*  
   
«Cosa vuoi, Tristan? – È l’alba, e anche se questa casa non dorme mai… non sono questi i momenti più opportuni in cui ricevere ospiti. Soprattutto se sgraditi. » La più giovane delle sorelle Mikaelson, acciambellata sul divano, sembrava una gatta indecisa se graffiare o cedere a coccole e lusinghe.  
Tristan inclinò la testa, piegò le labbra in modo impercettibile. Anche lui sembrava un felino, un siamese dallo sguardo indecifrabile. «Sono qui per Elijah…»  
La bionda vampira alzò un sopracciglio senza scomposi troppo. «Per?» chiese con un piccolo sorriso beffardo.  
«Aggiornarci…» sussurrò Tristan con aria seducente.  
«Non sono certo che tu possa…» aggiunse Rebekah mentre quello già la superava, diretto ai piani superiori.  
Tristan si fermò, sorrise a sua volta, sbattendo le palpebre sulle iridi di smalto azzurro. Voltando appena la testa aggiunse: «Potresti… uhm… chiederlo a lui. Oppure risparmiare il suo tempo e il mio concedendo tu stessa il permesso, Milady.» L’ultima parola suonò insieme attraente e insolente.  
In ogni caso Rebekah rise. «Milady… Non ero forse l’ospite che mai e poi mai sarebbe stata alla vostra altezza? L’umile fanciulla che neanche l’abito più elegante avrebbe trasformato in una signora?»  
Gli occhi di Tristan brillarono di malizia. «Non ricordo.» rispose scuotendo la testa.  
Rebekah si alzò. La sua fierezza di Vampira Originale avrebbe intimidito il nemico più pericoloso, ma Tristan non arretrò di un passo, lasciando che la donna lo affrontasse, tanto vicino da sfiorarlo. «Strano, però… - cominciò lei - che i cortigiani dei De Martel evitassero in pubblico la mia compagnia, per poi spiarmi di nascosto presso il fiume, quando facevo il bagno con le tue ancelle…»  
Tristan inalberò una smorfietta annoiata. «Te l’ho detto, mia cara, non ricordo…» Girò le spalle al broncio di lei, per avviarsi tranquillamente sulle scale.  
Rebekah dominò velocemente il proprio puerile disappunto. «Non hai ancora avuto il mio permesso… O mi confondi di nuovo con una delle tue serve?»  
Tristan parlò senza voltarsi, la pallida mano ferma sulla ringhiera. «In ogni caso… fui frainteso, milady. Dissi: nessun abito potrebbe fare di voi una signora. Perché eravate ben altro. E ancor di più senza vestiti… eravate una dea. » Si voltò, allora, per lanciarle una delle sue calme occhiate azzurre.  
Rebekah aprì bocca senza dire niente, un’espressione tra rabbia e sconcerto. Poi scoppiò a ridere: «Avrei molte parole per definire te, Tristan De Martel. Ma tutte indegne di una signora. O di una dea.»  
Tristan sorrise a sua volta, e riprese a salire.  
   
*  
   
Il Sire alzò di scatto la testa. «Cosa vuoi… Tristan?»  
Se solo non avesse infilato un sospiro ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome.  
Avevano presenziato all’ennesima festa in maschera della Strix, insieme kitsch e sensuale.  
Avevano avuto l’ennesima litigata, perché Kol incontrandoli era sembrato teso, ed Elijah imbarazzato.  
Troppo, per i gusti di Tristan.  
   
Ora il suo signore sedeva al centro del letto. Si era liberato di quella ridicola e seducente mascherina nera, e della cravatta.  
Aveva la camicia aperta sul petto, i piedi nudi e teneva le ginocchia piegate, leggermente aperte, come un qualsiasi giovanotto che si rilassi dopo una giornata particolarmente impegnativa.  
Ma lui non era un qualsiasi giovanotto. Era un dio.  
Una sorniona divinità indifferente, che lo guardava dal basso all’alto con un sorriso beffardo.  
La sicurezza di Tristan vacillò. Nondimeno tirò le labbra in una smorfia decisa. «Voglio quello che mi spetta.»  
Elijah sorrise in modo più deciso, il lampo obliquo dei denti che lo rendeva attraente in modo quasi insostenibile. «E quale diritto verresti a reclamare, di grazia?»  
Il giovane in piedi unì ancora le labbra in un broncio contrariato. «Quello di essere trattato allo stesso modo… con lo stesso rispetto, quando siamo in pubblico o quando ci vediamo in privato.»  
Sorprendentemente Elijah arrossì, lo sguardo che sfuggiva quello fermo e azzurro del proprio interlocutore. «Non ricordavo di averti tributato particolari omaggi, neanche in privato… Tu in questa storia hai un ruolo ben preciso… sei il rivale con cui, a sorpresa, abbiamo trovato uno scopo comune… Sei il nemico con cui vado a letto… Tutto qui.» Alzò su di lui un’espressione stranamente preoccupata. Il tono basso, minaccioso, ma in qualche modo addolorato che aveva usato quella sera. La notte in cui lo aveva condannato al suo tormento sottomarino.  
   
Ma fu proprio l’ostentazione  a tradirlo. Come allora, Tristan percepì tutta la frustrazione e il tormento che l’altro portava dentro.  
L’ambivalenza, lo strappo che in ogni momento divideva il suo cuore tra dovere e… cos’era?  
Tristan non avrebbe saputo dirlo, poiché anch’egli da mille anni ne rifiutava il nome.  
Nondimeno decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Decise che un altro travestimento dovesse scivolare dal viso o dalle spalle e cadere a terra, come la maschera di seta nera che ora languiva sul pavimento della stanza.  
Si tolse la giacca. Per una volta non si premurò neanche di piegarla con cura, come faceva sempre. Era troppo furioso, eccitato, addolorato, per preoccuparsi dei particolari. «Togliti i vestiti.» mormorò con una freddezza inusuale.  
Elijah rise di cuore. Da quando quel piccolo Napoleone fallito osava dargli ordini?  
«Non è difficile, Elijah… - sussurrò Tristan con un sorriso – La giacca, come ho fatto io… Poi la camicia, sei già a buon punto… Poggia la schiena sui cuscini…»  
   
Suo malgrado Elijah rabbrividì. La voce di Tristan era una musica di una morbidezza unica, a metà tra seduzione e arroganza.  
Dirgli di no sarebbe stato come interrompere una sinfonia.  
Da quanto tempo quel piccolo tiranno gli dava indicazioni così stringenti, mascherandole da sensuali suppliche? Forse da sempre.  
   
Il Vampiro Originale non si mosse, gli occhi incollati al faccino pallido della propria ribelle creatura.  
Il solito sorriso, invitante e insopportabile.  
Tristan si innervosì. Oh… basta, basta. Doveva spogliare quel grande bastardo della propria arroganza.  
Di quella camicia già abbondantemente slacciata.  
Di quella cintura elegante… E poi del sorriso.  
Per ultimo gli avrebbe strappato dalla faccia il sorriso, per trasformarlo in stupore.  
Poi in languore.  
Poi in voglia, e magari in un’inattesa invocazione.  
   
Tristan si avvicinò al letto. Elijah restò immobile, mentre le mani delicate del Conte lasciavano scivolare la sua camicia sulla pelle leggermente ambrata (sapeva di muschio e di sole, come allora).  
Non un brivido increspò l’epidermide perfetta, mentre restava a torso nudo sotto la sguardo celeste della propria creatura. Senza reagire, ma così vicino e attento che, Tristan lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo in un attimo, farlo suo con un morso. E spezzare quell’incantesimo.  
Quando le belle mani esperte esercitarono la leggera pressione che apriva la cintura di Elijah sul ventre, Tristan vide i muscoli tendersi e guizzare un poco al suo tocco.  
Non aveva bisogno di premere con più decisione, per sapere che era eccitato. Erano sufficienti i suoi occhi, che bruciavano del più cupo languore.  
   
E per la prima volta in mille anni Tristan ebbe davvero paura. Paura di perderlo.  
Cosa sarebbe successo, se avesse davvero esplorato il suo corpo come voleva ora, raggiungendo la follia inebriante del desiderio più audace e più represso?  
Cosa si sarebbero detti, poi, come lo avrebbe guardato?  
Sarebbe scappato da lui, come da l’unico uomo che lo aveva posseduto davvero, in quel modo che i maschi più antichi giudicavano il più scandaloso e inaccettabile?  
Tristan non si era mai sentito passivo, quella distinzione per lui non aveva alcun senso.  
Desiderava e voleva e pretendeva tutto e subito, fin da quando era solo un piccolo tiranno nel Sud della Francia.  
Un giovane arrogante despota che aveva ridotto il proprio mondo alle luminose coste francesi. Ma che voleva di più.  
Quegli imprevedibili barbari della famiglia Mikaelson, quelle belve travestite da uomini liberi e bellissimi, avevano sconvolto il suo piccolo universo perfetto.  
E se la trepida Aurora aveva gli occhi colmi d’incanto alla vista di Klaus, il più selvaggio, lo sguardo acuto di Tristan aveva subito colto nel gruppo il più roccioso e il più vulnerabile.  
Colui che comandava persino sugli ingovernabili fratelli, forte di un carisma che superava la forza fisica. Il più arrogante e il più irraggiungibile.  
A Tristan non erano mai piaciute le sfide facili.  
Ecco perché non si era mai sentito un mendico, una vittima, una preda. L’aveva voluto fin dal primo istante.  
Proprio lui, il barbaro dallo sguardo tenero e dal viso buono. Almeno finché l’espressione limpida e ferma non s’increspava per un sorriso obliquo, e gli occhi non si accendevano come l’inferno.  
Aveva voluto lui e nessun altro, presto aveva cominciato a trascurare tutti i numerosi amanti. Lo aveva reclamato, nel segreto della propria anima, nonostante l’oscura minaccia che emanava da lui. Quel senso di pericolo e di perdizione che un istinto infallibile gli suggeriva mentre ne ammirava le dure fattezze, gli occhi tenebrosi e fatali.  
   
E dunque… che ne sarebbe stato di lui, di Tristan, “dopo”?  
Con quale violenza sulla volontà sarebbe riuscito a non reclamarlo per sempre? A non dire che era suo, suo e di nessun altro? Dove avrebbe trovato la forza per lasciarlo andare via? Perché Elijah se ne sarebbe andato, come sempre.  
E quella partenza era imminente: Freya ripeteva che dovevano rinchiudersi ancora, tornare nelle proprie anguste bare e nella Chambre de Chasse dai colori pastello, in attesa di tempi migliori.  
Hayley sarebbe tornata presto, con tutti i suoi diritti di amante e di madre.  
   
Ma nessuno, nessuno prima di lui aveva avuto Elijah in quel modo. Nessuno l’avrebbe avuto dopo.  
Il Vampiro Originale abbassò per un momento la testa. Sembrava confuso, un po’ infantile. E indifeso, come non mai.  
Erano quelli i momenti in cui Tristan lo desiderava nel modo in cui lo voleva ora.  
Erano momenti rari, che increspavano appena la superficie perfetta dell’Elijah volitivo e arrogante.  
Ma in mille anni Tristan ne aveva visti. E spesso quei brevi istanti in cui il suo Sire appariva vulnerabile riguardavano proprio lui, Tristan.  
Lo specchio oscuro.  
L’Elijah sbagliato.  
Quando il creatore rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, con un sorriso che era ancora ironico, ma senza ombra di cattiveria, Tristan capì che il momento era quello.  
Che difficilmente ne avrebbero avuto un altro. Che dovevano, che Elijah gli doveva quell’unica resa. Che amore e dolore ancora una volta avrebbero camminato insieme.  
   
Con un sorriso ineffabile Tristan gli afferrò le mani.  
Elijah lo guardò divertito. «Cosa vuoi fare, piccolo mostro? Non credevo fossi un tipo da abbracci…»  
«Non voglio un abbraccio. – lo stesso Tristan si stupì del proprio tono perentorio, anche se non meno beffardo di quello del Sire – Ti voglio sul pavimento, come la prima volta.»  
   
Elijah era sul punto di azzardare un commento insolente, ma poi si fermò. «Sul pavimento, come la prima volta…» mormorò con aria di scherno. Nondimeno si alzò dal letto, seguendo l’invito dell’altro.  
Ora entrambi erano in piedi. Elijah sentì alle proprie spalle il soffio leggero della risata di Tristan. «Non proprio come la prima volta… Togliti i pantaloni.»  
Il Vampiro Originale si bloccò, indeciso se reagire, piegare il piccolo insolente sul letto e ristabilire le dinamiche note… o lasciarsi sedurre in un modo che nessuno aveva mai osato.  
Sospirò. Tirò le labbra in una smorfia. Poi decise che tutto sommato lo avrebbe lasciato giocare.  
Prima, lentamente, fece scendere la zip dei pantaloni. Poi in un’unica mossa, bruscamente, si liberò di quelli e dei boxer. Rimase così, nudo e bellissimo, senza perdere la solita altera postura. Il mucchio di stoffa a i suoi piedi sembrava un tappeto regale.  
Con un semigiro Tristan fu di nuovo di fronte a lui. Degnò appena di uno sguardo l’erezione svergognata dell’altro, ma, senza scomporsi, prese a esaminarlo come avrebbe fatto con un soprammobile, con un’opera d’arte. Con fredda intensità studiò ogni palmo di pelle, ogni curva dei muscoli, causando con quell’indagine insolente non pochi problemi al proprio altezzoso signore.  
Con quanta precisione, con quale crudele accuratezza l’altro lo stavo spogliando di tutto?  
«Siediti.» ordinò Tristan con quella seducente dolcezza che pure non ammetteva repliche.  
Elijah sospirò di sollievo. Quell’esame sfacciato, quello sguardo capace di lampi imperiosi, lo riempivano di un languore inaspettato. Sedette senza smettere di guardarlo, calmo e solenne. Mantenne la schiena dritta, appoggiata alla parete, le ginocchia erano leggermente piegate, le cosce oscenamente aperte mentre lo fissava con aria provocatoria.  
Le labbra di Tristan impallidirono appena e si tirarono in smorfia concentrata.  
Sbottonò la camicia sul petto, si liberò a sua volta della cintura.  
Arricciando ancora le labbra fece scendere la zip, ma senza lasciar cadere i pantaloni. Poi lentamente scese sulle ginocchia, in modo da trovarsi proprio tra le sue gambe. La bruna erezione di Elijah lo sfiorò, e quello sospirò ancora.  
Tristan mandò indietro la testa, poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Con i pollici indugiò sfregando la barba appena accennata dell’altro, la sentì pungere sotto le dita, bruna e morbida su quelle mascelle perfette.  
Ma quando le mani di Elijah salirono a stringergli i fianchi, ancora fasciati dalla camicia, le respinse.  
Scosse la testa, un sorriso impertinente che scopriva i denti candidi e danzava nelle iridi azzurre.  
Afferrando poi di nuovo una di quelle grandi mani, vi mise una delle sue, elegante e più delicata. Con molta lentezza portò entrambe le mani al viso, introducendo il proprio dito medio in bocca.  
Istintivamente Elijah gli afferrò più forte il polso, rabbrividendo nell’osservare le pallide labbra, il velo lucido di saliva che copriva la pelle.  
Tristan azzardò una lenta carezza, indugiò con il pollice tra le sue labbra, come per invitarle a schiudersi, ma alla resa dell’altro che ne accettava il bacio, rispose solo con piccoli morsi, irretendolo per qualche istante in quel gioco, mentre la mano scendeva. Poi all’improvviso con un movimento deciso delle dita violò il corpo dell’altro. Sorrise nel sentirlo sobbalzare. «Con calma, mio signore – mormorò al suo orecchio, canzonandolo un poco – Rilassati e lasciami fare… Mio bel barbaro vergine e inesperto… Non fa male… Forse solo un po’… »  
Introdusse un altro dito, che ruotò sapientemente, mentre lo sguardo dell’altro diventava liquido e assente. Poi Elijah socchiuse gli occhi, emettendo un breve lamento, come un rantolo sorpreso.  
«Shhh – sussurrò Tristan al suo orecchio – Lentamente, mio signore… Non avere fretta… Abbiamo atteso mille anni per questo…»  
Elijah spalancò gli occhi, il suo sguardo di sfida significava una probabile ribellione.  
Ma Tristan lo baciò brevemente, senza approfondire. «Lascia che mi prenda cura di te, mio signore.» Era un invito troppo seducente per non cedere alla sua lusinga. Il sire cercò la bocca dell’altro, per imporre almeno la dolce violenza di un bacio.  
Poi sbatté le palpebre. Sembrava così stanco… Annuì.  
Tristan gli afferrò le spalle, e senza chiudere gli occhi (troppo prezioso quel solo istante in mille anni) si spinse dentro di lui.  
Come aveva previsto Elijah non gridò, ma strinse i muscoli con una violenza tale da farlo quasi venire.  
Tristan lo guardò intensamente, restando un attimo così, senza parlare. Poi gli sorrise, avvicinando il viso al suo e coprendolo di piccoli baci avidi, mentre la spinta si faceva più profonda.  
Elijah serrò le mascelle, in un ultimo tentativo di resistere a quella sensazione nuova e struggente. Sospirò, poggiando il capo contro la parete, poi si lasciò andare. Gettando leggermente indietro il capo, Tristan cominciò a spingere in modo regolare.  
   
E poi non capirono più nulla.  
   
Tristan cingeva le spalle all’altro con una presa ostinata, quasi spasmodica, i sensi tesi e la sensazione che l’intera stanza tremasse. Per un attimo temette che qualcuno dei Mikaelson avrebbe bussato  allarmato alla loro porta.  
Ma il resto della casa era in silenzio.  
A dire il vero neanche i due amanti facevano troppo rumore, anche se i lamenti che Elijah censurava erano più seducenti di un grido. Ne sentiva il mormorio profondo che saliva dal petto e si fermava sulle labbra serrate. Una sinfonia che si esprimeva in un fremito impercettibile di gola.  
E dunque perché l’universo intero vibrava, mentre onde crescenti s’infrangevano, rombando nel suo cervello?  
Ma era lui che tremava, le spalle così scosse che sembrava singhiozzare, i brividi che passavano dall’uno all’altro senza soluzione di continuità.  
   
Elijah glielo avrebbe detto, se solo avesse mantenuto un briciolo di razionalità. Ma non poteva.  
L’unica resistenza rimasta, quella di affermare che si trattava solo di sesso, ormai sconfitta e ridotta a niente.     
Ci volle un po’, dunque, perché si accorgesse della reazione dell’altro, in balia com’era dell’oscuro piacere che lo aveva preso del tutto di sorpresa.  
Si era spettato un sordo dolore, e il languido godimento della sottomissione… ma non quello.  
Era una resa scriteriata e folle, che scatenava sensazioni violente e tutt’altro che passive: Tristan era dentro di lui e lui lo stringeva a sé con ogni muscolo, quasi a stritolarlo.  
Non l’aveva mai sentito così suo, così profondamente radicato nel suo corpo e nella sua anima.  
Si sentiva libero, per la prima volta in un’intera esistenza millenaria, e insieme provava un senso di possesso e di appartenenza che si scontravano in lui fino a stordirlo.  
Solo alla fine si accorse che l’altro tremava.  
Capì cosa stava provando, quale senso di venerazione, di trionfo e insieme di abbandono potesse sentire nel lasciarsi andare dentro di lui.  
Conosceva bene ogni sfumatura di quel delirio.  
Finalmente lo abbracciò, come sempre aveva fatto quando l’aveva visto in quello stato. Con una tenerezza appassionata ne accompagnò le ultime spinte, prima di abbandonarsi con lui all’orgasmo.  
Tristan si accasciò tra le sue braccia, esausto, indifeso, privo ormai di ogni strategia.  
Così sconvolto però che per un attimo volle ribellarsi alla sua stretta. Come sempre senza successo.  
«Resta qui con me.» mormorò Elijah cercando i suoi occhi, mentre l’altro col viso sulla sua spalla sfuggiva il suo sguardo. «Resta con me, adesso.»  
Le dita di Tristan si chiusero convulsamente tra i corti capelli sulla sua nuca.


End file.
